wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty piąty
Wsiedliśmy na konie, zapuściliśmy się znowu w góry i po godzinnym pochodzie spotkaliśmy Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza. Zajął zwykłe miejsce pomiędzy mną a Velasquezem i tymi słowy opowiadał dalej swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Następnej nocy czcigodny Cheromon przyjął nas ze zwykłą mu dobrocią i tak zaczął mówić: - Obfitość przedmiotów, jakie wczoraj wam wykładałem, nic pozwoliła mi mówić o powszechnie przyjętym przez nas dogmacie, który jednak większej jaszcze wziętości używa pomiędzy Grekami z powodu rozgłosu, jaki mu nadał Plato. Mam na myśli wiarę w Słowo, czyli w mądrość boską, którą my nazywamy raz Mander, to znowu Meth, lub też czasami Thot, czyli przekonaniom. Jest jeszcze inny dogmat, o którym muszę wam wspomnieć, a który wprowadził jeden z trzech Thotów, zwany Trismegistą, czyli trzykroć wielkim, ponieważ pojmował bóstwo jako podzielone na trzy wielkie potęgi, mianowicie na samego Boga, którego nazwał Ojcem, następnie na Słowo i Ducha. Takimi są nasze dogmaty. Co do zasad, są one równie czyste, zwłaszcza dla nas, kapłanów. Praktykowanie cnoty, post i modlitwy wypełniają dni naszego życia. Pokarmy roślinne, które spożywamy, nie zapalają w nas krwi i łatwiej pozwalają nam pokonywać nasze namiętności. Kapłani Apisa wystrzegają się wszelkich stosunków z kobietami. Taką jest dziś nasza religia. Oddala się ona od dawnej w wielu ważnych punktach, zwłaszcza we względzie metempsychozy, która dziś mało ma zwolenników, chociaż przed siedmiuset laty, gdy Pitagoras zwiedzał nasz kraj, była powszechnie przyjęta. Nasza dawna mitologia często także wspomina o bogach planetarnych, inaczej nazywanych rządcami, wszelako dziś zaledwie niektórzy wróżbici horoskopów trzymają się tej nauki. Mówiłem wam już, że religie, jak wszystkie inne rzeczy, zmieniają się na świecie. Pozostaje mi objaśnić wam nasze święte misteria; wkrótce o wszystkim się dowiecie. Naprzód, bądźcie przekonani, że gdybyście nawet zostali wtajemniczeni, nie bylibyście mędrszymi co do początków naszej mitologii. Otwórzcie historyka Herodota, należał on do wtajemniczonych i na każdym kroku szczyci się tym, a jednak czynił poszukiwania nad pochodzeniem bogów greckich jak taki, który by nie miał w tym względzie jaśniejszych pojęć od reszty ludzi. To, co on nazywa świętą mową, nie miało żadnego związku z historią. Były to, według określenia Rzymian, turpiloquentia, czyli bezwstydne mowy. Każdy nowy adept musiał wysłuchać opowiadania obrażającego ogólnie przyjętą przystojność. W Eleuzis mówiono o Baubie, która przyjmowała u siebie Cererę, we Frygii zaś o miłostkach Bachusa. My tu w Egipcie wierzymy, że bezwstydność ta jest symbolem oznaczającym nikczemność istoty materii i więcej nic w tej mierze nie wiemy. Pewien znakomity konsularny mąż, nazwiskiem Cycero, w ostatnich czasach napisał książkę o naturze bogów. Wyznaje tam, że nie wie, skąd Italia przyjęła swoją wiarę, a jednak był augurem, a tym samym znal wszystkie misteria toskańskiej religii. Nieświadomość, przebijająca we wszystkich dziełach pisarzów wtajemniczonych, dowodzi wam, że wtajemniczenie bynajmniej nie uczyniłoby was mądrzejszymi w kwestii początków naszej religii. W każdym razie misteria sięgają nader odległej epoki. Możecie widzieć uroczysty pochód Ozyrysa na płaskorzeźbie Ozymandiasa. Cześć Apisa i Mnewisa wprowadził do Egiptu Bachus przed przeszło trzema tysiącami lat. Wtajemniczenie nie rzuca żadnego światła ani na początek wiary, ani na historię bogów, ani nawet na myśl w symbolach ukrytą, jednakże wprowadzenie misteriów potrzebne było dla rodzaju ludzkiego. Człowiek mający sobie jakiś wielki grzech do zarzucenia lub taki, który splamił swe ręce zabójstwem - staje przód kapłanami misteriów, wyznaje winy i odchodzi oczyszczony za pośrednictwem wody. Przed ustanowieniem tego zbawiennego obrzędu społeczeństwo odpychało od siebie ludzi nic mogących przystępować do ołtarzów, a ci następnie z rozpaczy stawali się rozbójnikami. W misteriach Mitry podają adeptowi chleb i wino i ucztę tę nazywają Eucharystią. Grzesznik, pogodzony z Bogiem, zaczyna nowe życie, uczciwsze od tego, jakie dotąd prowadził. Tu przerwałem Żydowi, czyniąc mu uwagę, że zdawało mi się, jakoby Eucharystia należała wyłącznie do religii chrześcijańskiej. Naówczas Velasquez zabrał głos i rzekł: - Przebacz mi, ale słowa Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza zgadzają się zupełnie z tym, co sam czytałem w pismach św. Justyna męczennika, który dodaje nawet, że złe duchy przez złośliwość przed czasem wprowadziły obrzęd, który przeznaczony był dopiero dla chrześcijan. Racz więc, senor Żydzie, mówić dalej. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz tak dalej ciągnął swoje opowiadanie: - Misteria - rzekł Cheremon - mają jeszcze jeden obrzęd wszystkim wspólny. Gdy bóg jaki umrze. grzebią go, płaczą nad nim przez kilka dni, po czym bóg ku wielkiej wszystkich radości zmartwychwstaje. Niektórzy utrzymują, że symbol ten wyobraża słońce, ale na ogół panuje przekonanie, że chodzi o ziarna powierzone ziemi. - Oto jest wszystko, mój młody Izraelito - dodał kapłan - co ci mogę powiedzieć o naszych dogmatach i obrzędach. Widzisz więc, że wcale nic jesteśmy bałwochwalcami, jak to nam wasi prorocy często zarzucali, ale wyznam ci, że sądzę, iż wkrótce ani moja, ani twoja religia nie wystarczy już dla ludzkości. Rzuciwszy wzrok dokoła, wszędy spostrzegamy jakąś niespokojność i popęd do nowości. W Palestynie lud tłumem wychodzi na puszczę, ażeby słuchać nowego proroka, który chrzci wodą z Jordanu. Tu znowu widać terapeutów, czyli magów-uzdrowicieli, którzy do wiary naszej mieszają wiarę Persów. Jasnowłosy Apolloniusz wędruje z miasta do miasta i udaje Pitagorasa: kuglarze podają się za kapłanów Izydy, porzucono już dawną cześć bogini, opustoszały jej świątynie i kadzidła przestały dymić na Jej ołtarzach. Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz kończył te słowa, spostrzegł, że zbliżamy się do miejsca noclegu, i przepadł gdzieś w wąwozie. Wziąłem na stronę księcia Velasqueza i rzekłem mu: - Pozwól, abym cię zapytał, co myślisz o rzeczach, które nam Żyd Wieczny Tułacz opowiada. Mniemam, że nie należy nam wszystkiego słuchać, większa bowiem część tych rzeczy sprzeciwia się wierze, jaką wyznajemy. - Senor Alfonsie - odparł Velasqucz - twoja pobożność przynosi ci zaszczyt w oczach każdego myślącego człowieka. Wiara moja, śmiem to utrzymywać, jest bardziej oświecona od twojej, chociaż równie gorąca i czysta. Najlepszy tego dowód masz w moim systemie, o którym kilkakrotnie już wspominałem, a który jest tylko szeregiem uwag nad bóstwem i jego nieskończoną mądrością. Sądzę zatem, senor Alfonsie, że tego, czego ja spokojnie słucham, możesz także słuchać z czystym sumieniem. Odpowiedź Velasqueza uspokoiła mnie zupełnie, wieczorem zaś Cygan, mający wolny czas, tak dalej jął opowiadać swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Młody Suarez, opowiedziawszy mi smutną swoją przygodę w ogrodzie Buen Retiro, nie mógł oprzeć się ogarniającemu go snowi, zostawiłem go więc w spokoju; ale następnej nocy, gdy znowu przyszedłem przy nim czuwać, prosiłem go, aby raczył zadowolić moją ciekawość względem dalszych wydarzeń, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII LOPEZA SUAREZ Byłem przepełniony miłością dla Inezy i jak możesz domyślić się - oburzony na Busquera. Pomimo to jednak nazajutrz, razem z wazą, zjawił się nieznośny natręt. Zaspokoiwszy pierwszy głód, rzekł: - Pojmuję, senor don Lopez, że w twoim wieku nie masz ochoty do małżeństwa; jest to niedorzeczność, którą i tak zawsze zbyt wcześnie popełniamy. Wszelako dziwne wydało mi się, że podajesz za wymówkę młodej dziewczynie obawę gniewu twego pradziada, Ińiga Suareza, który przebywszy wiele mórz założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie. Twoje szczęście, don Lopez, że przecież naprawiłem jakoś całą rzecz. - Senor don Roquo - odpowiedziałem - racz przydać jeszcze jedną przysługę do tych, jakie mi wyświadczyłeś; nic chodź dziś wieczorem do Buen Retiro. Jestem przekonany, że piękna Ineza wcale tam nie przyjdzie, jeżeli zaś ją zastanę, bez wątpienia nie będzie chciała słowa do mnie przemówić. Jednakowoż muszę usiąść na tej samej ławce, na której wczoraj ją widziałem, opłakać tam moje nieszczęście i ponarzekać do woli. Don Roque przybrał zagniewaną minę i rzekł: - Senor don Lopez, słowa, jakie do mnie wyrzekłeś, mają w sobie coś nader obrażającego i mogą naprowadzić mnie na myśl, że poświęcenie moje nie miało szczęścia przypaść ci do smaku. Wprawdzie mógłbym oszczędzić sobie trudu i pozwolić ci samemu opłakiwać twoje nieszczęście, ale przecież piękna Ineza mogłaby nadejść, a jeżeli mnie tam nic będzie, kto wówczas naprawi twoje niedorzeczności? Nie, senor don Lopez, zbyt ci jestem oddany, ażebym mógł być posłuszny. Don Roque wyszedł natychmiast po obiedzie, ja zaś przeczekałem upał i udałem się drogą ku Buen Retiro, ale wprzódy nie omieszkałem skryć się na jakiś czas w moim sklepiku. Busqueros zjawił się niebawem, poszedł mnie szukać do Buen Retiro i nie znalazłszy mnie tam, wrócił i udał się, jak sądziłem, drogą do Prado. Naówczas opuściłem moją kryjówkę i poszedłem w te same miejsca, w których doznałem już tyle rozkoszy i zmartwień. Usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem gorzko płakać. Nagle uczułem, że ktoś uderza mnie w ramię. Sądziłem, że to Busqueros, i odwróciłem się z gniewem. gdy wtem spostrzegłem Inezę, uśmiechającą się z anielskim wdziękiem. Usiadła obok mnie, kazała oddalić się swojej towarzyszce i tak zaczęła mówić: - Kochany Suarezie, rozgniewałam się wczoraj na ciebie, gdyż nie zrozumiałam, dlaczego mówiłeś mi o twoim dziadzie i pradziadzie, ale zasięgnąwszy bliższych wiadomości, dowiedziałam się, że już prawie od wieku dom wasz nie chce mieć żadnych stosunków z naszym, i to dla nader błahych, jak utrzymują, powodów. Jeżeli jednak z twojej strony zachodzą trudności, i mnie na nich nie zbywa. Mój ojciec od dawna już rozporządził mną i lęka się, abym nie przedsięwzięła zamiarów na przyszłość przeciwnych jego widokom. Dlatego nie życzy sobie, abym często wychodziła z domu i zabrania mi bywać w Prado, a nawet w teatrze. Ponieważ jednak muszę czasami odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, pozwala mi przyjeżdżać tu z ochmistrzynią, a to dlatego, że mało kto tu przychodzi, może więc być o mnie zupełnie spokojny. Przyszłym moim małżonkiem jest pewien magnat neapolitański nazwiskiem książę Santa Maura. Zdaje mi się, że pragnie on tylko mego majątku dla podratowania swego. Zawsze czułam nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do tego związku i uczucie to powiększyło się jeszcze od chwili, gdy cię poznałam. Mój ojciec jest człowiekiem nieugiętego sposobu myślenia, wszelako pani Avalos, jego najmłodsza siostra, ma wielką nad nim władzę. Kochana ciotka nader jest do mnie przywiązana, nie cierpi zaś neapolitańskiego księcia. Mówiłam jej o tobie, pragnie cię poznać, odprowadź mnie więc do mego powozu, a przy bramie ogrodowej znajdziesz jednego ze służących pani Avalos, który cię do niej zawiedzie. Słowa zachwycającej Inezy przepełniły mnie radością i tysiące czarownych nadziei ogarnęło moją duszę. Odprowadziłem Inezę do karety, po czym udałem się do jej ciotki. Miałem szczęście spodobać się pani Avalos; odwiedzałem ją odtąd co dzień o tej samej godzinie i zawsze zastawałem u niej piękną jej siostrzenicę. Szczęście moje trwało przez sześć dni. Siódmego dowiedziałem się o przybyciu księcia Santa Maura. Pani Avalos kazała mi nie tracić odwagi, służąca zaś z jej domu oddała mi list następującej treści: Ineza Moro do Lopeza Suarez. Nienawistny człowiek, któremu mnie przeznaczono, przybył do Madrytu, orszak jego cały nasz dom zapełnia. Pozwolono mi oddalić się w głąb mieszkania; jedno z moich okien wychodzi na uliczkę Augustianów. Nie jest ono zbyt wysoko, będziemy więc mogli parę chwil ze sobą pomówić. Muszę zawiadomić cię o niektórych ważnych dla nas sprawach. Przyjdź, jak tylko noc zapadnie. Otrzymałem ten list o piątej, słońce zachodziło o dziewiątej, pozostawało mi więc jeszcze cztery godziny, z którymi nie wiedziałem, co począć. Postanowiłem udać się do Buen Retiro. Widok tych miejsc pogrążał mnie zawsze w słodkich marzeniach, na których, sam nie wiedząc kiedy, spędzałem długie godziny. Już przeszedłem się kilka razy po parku, gdy z daleka spostrzegłem wchodzącego Busquera. Zrazu chciałem wdrapać się na stojący w pobliżu sękaty dąb, ale zabrakło mi sił, zeszedłem więc na ziemię, usiadłem na ławce i śmiało oczekiwałem nieprzyjaciela. Don Roque, zadowolony z siebie jak zawsze, zbliżył się do mnie ze zwykłą poufałością i rzekł: - No cóż, senor don Lopez? Zdaje mi się, że piękna Ineza Moro zmiękczy nareszcie twego pradziada, Ińiga Suareza, który przebywszy wiele mórz założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie. Nie odpowiadasz mi, senor don Lopez; dobrze więc, ponieważ chcesz milczeć, usiądę obok ciebie i opowiem ci moją historię, w której znajdziesz niejedno zadziwiające zdarzenie. Postanowiłem spokojnie wycierpieć natręta aż do zachodu słońca, pozwoliłem mu przeto mówić i don Roque zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA DON ROQUE BUSQUERA Jestem jedynym synem don Błażeja Busquera, najmłodszego syna najmłodszego brata innego Busquera, który także pochodził z młodszej linii. Mój ojciec miał zaszczyt służyć królowi przez trzydzieści lat jako alferez, czyli chorąży, w pułku piechoty; widząc jednakże, że pomimo uporczywości nigdy nie dosłuży się stopnia podporucznika, porzucił służbę i zamieszkał w mieścinie Alazuelos, gdzie ożenił się z młodą szlachcianką, której wuj, kanonik, zostawił był sześćset piastrów dożywotniego dochodu. Jestem jedynym owocem tego związku, który nie trwał długo, ojciec bowiem odumarł mnie, gdy kończyłem ósmy rok życia. Tak zostałem na opiece mojej matki, która jednak niewiele o mnie dbała i będąc zapewne przekonana, że dzieci potrzebują wiele ruchu - od rana do wieczora pozwalała mi biegać po ulicy wcale się o mnie nie troszcząc. Innym dzieciom w moim wieku nie pozwalano wychodzić, kiedy chciały, najczęściej więc ja je odwiedzałem. Rodzice ich przyzwyczaili się do moich odwiedzin i w końcu wcale na mnie nie zważali. Dzięki temu mogłem wchodzić o każdej godzinie do każdego domu naszej mieściny. Będąc z natury spostrzegawczym, ciekawie śledziłem najmniejsze szczegóły gospodarstwa we wszystkich mieszkaniach i opowiadałem je potem mojej matce, która przysłuchiwała się temu z wielkim upodobaniem. Muszę nawet wyznać, że jej to mądrym radom zawdzięczam ów szczęśliwy talent mieszania się do cudzych spraw, choć zazwyczaj nie mam z tego żadnej dla siebie korzyści. Przez pewien czas myślałem, że sprawię wielką przyjemność mojej matce, jeżeli będę uwiadamiał sąsiadów o tym, co się u nas dzieje. Skoro więc kto ją odwiedził lub rozmawiała z kimkolwiek, natychmiast biegłem o wszystkim zawiadomić całe miasto. Wszelako rozgłos taki bynajmniej nie przypadł jej do smaku i niebawem porządne oćwiczenie nauczyło mnie, że należy tylko przynosić nowiny, nie zaś wynosić je z domu. Po upływie pewnego czasu spostrzegłem, że ludzie zaczynają kryć się przede mną. Mocno mnie to ubodło i przeszkody, jakie mi stawiano, tym więcej rozjątrzyły moją ciekawość. Wynajdywałem tysiące sposobów, aby tylko móc zajrzeć do wnętrza ich mieszkań, rodzaj zaś budynków, z jakich składa się nasza mieścina, sprzyjał moim zamiarom. Sufity były z desek źle spojonych, nocami więc dostawałem się na poddasza, wierciłem świdrem dziury i tak nieraz wysłuchiwałem niejednej ważnej domowej tajemnicy. Naówczas biegłem do matki, opowiadałem jej wszystko, ona zaś powtarzała nowiny przed sąsiadami, ale zawsze przed każdym z osobna. Domyślano się, że to ja przynoszę mojej matce te wiadomości, i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej mnie nie cierpiano. Wszystkie domy były dla mnie zamknięte, ale wszystkie szpary pootwierane; skulony gdzieś na poddaszu, przebywałem wśród moich współobywateli, obywając się bez ich zaproszenia. Przyjmowali mnie mimo woli i wbrew swoim chęciom; jak szczur mieszkałem w ich domach, a nawet zakradałem się do spiżarń i wedle możności napoczynałem zapasy. Gdy skończyłem osiemnaście lat, matka moja oświadczyła mi, że czas, abym obrał sobie jakiś zawód. Od dawna uczyniłem już wybór: postanowiłem zostać prawnikiem, aby tym sposobem zyskać sposobność poznania tajników rodzin i mieszania się do ich spraw. Pochwalono mój zamiar i odesłano mnie na nauki do Salamanki. Cóż to za różnica między wielkim miastem a mieściną, w której po raz pierwszy ujrzałem światło dzienne! Cóż to za szerokie pole dla mojej ciekawości, ale zarazem ileż nowych przeszkód! Domy miały po kilka pięter, były szczelnie na noc pozamykane, i jak gdyby na złość mieszkańcy drugiego i trzeciego piętra otwierali na całą noc okna dla świeżego powietrza. Poznałem za pierwszym rzutem oka, że sam niczego nie dokonam i że trzeba mi dobrać sobie towarzyszów, zdatnych do wspierania mnie w tak niebezpiecznych przedsięwzięciach. Zacząłem uczęszczać na kursa prawne i przez ten czas badałem charaktery moich współuczniów, ażeby zbyt lekkomyślnie nie obdarzyć ich zaufaniem. Nareszcie znalazłem czterech, o których sądziłem, że posiadają niezbędne przymioty, zebrałem ich więc i z początku chodziliśmy - tylko hałasując trochę po ulicach; nareszcie, gdy osądziłem, że są dostatecznie przygotowani, rzekłem do nich: - Drodzy przyjaciele, czy nie podziwiacie śmiałości, z jaką mieszkańcy Salamanki przez całe noce zostawiają otwarte okna? Cóż więc, czy dlatego, że wznieśli się o dwadzieścia stóp nad nasze głowy, mają mieć prawo strojenia drwinek z uczniów uniwersytetu? Sen ich krzywdzi nas, a spokojność dolega. Postanowiłem naprzód zbadać, co się u nich dzieje, następnie zaś pokazać im, do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Słowa te przyjęto oklaskami, chociaż nie wiedziano jeszcze, jakie są moje zamiary. Wtedy wytłumaczyłem się jaśniej: - Kochani przyjaciele - rzekłem - naprzód trzeba postarać się o drabinę przynajmniej na piętnaście stóp wysoką. Trzech z was zawinąwszy się w płaszcze, będzie mogło nieść ją z łatwością, powinni tylko spokojnie postępować jeden za drugim, wybierać stronę ulicy mniej oświeconą i trzymać drabinę od ściany. Gdy będziemy chcieli użyć drabiny, oprzemy ją o okno i podczas gdy jeden z nas wdrapie się na wysokość upatrzonego mieszkania, reszta rozstawi się w pewnej odległości, by czuwać nad ogólnym bezpieczeństwem. Powziąwszy wiadomość o tym, co się dzieje w górnych krainach, zastanowimy się nad dalszym postępowaniem. Zgodzono się jednomyślnie na mój zamiar. Kazałem sporządzić lekką, ale mocną drabinę, i jak tylko została wykonana, natychmiast wzięliśmy się do dzieła. Wybrałem dom przyzwoitej powierzchowności, którego okna nie były bardzo wysoko. Przystawiliśmy drabinę i wszedłem tak, aby tylko głowę moją można było spostrzec z wnętrza mieszkania. Księżyc jasno oświecał cały pokój, pomimo to w pierwszej chwili nic nie mogłem rozpoznać, wkrótce jednak spostrzegłem w łóżku człowieka, który wpatrywał się we mnie błędnymi oczyma. Bojaźń, jak się zdawało, odjęła mu mowę, po chwili jednak odzyskał ją i rzekł: - Straszliwa i krwawa głowo, przestań mnie ścigać i nie wyrzucaj mi mimowolnego morderstwa. Gdy don Roque domawiał tych słów, zdało mi się, że słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, nie mając ze sobą zegarka, zapytałem go o godzinę. To zapytanie obruszyło nieco Busquera, zmarszczył czoło i rzekł: - Mniemam, senor don Lopez, że gdy przyzwoity człowiek ma zaszczyt opowiadać ci swoją historię, nie powinieneś przerywać mu w najbardziej zajmującym miejscu, chyba że chcesz mu dać poznać, iż jest - mówiąc po hiszpańsku - pesado, czyli nudziarzem. Nie myślę, aby podobny zarzut mógł się do mnie stosować, i dlatego ciągnę moją rzecz dalej. - Widząc, że sprawiłem wrażenie krwawej i straszliwej głowy, nadałem rysom mojej twarzy jak można najokropniejszy wyraz, znajomy nie mógł tego znieść, wyskoczył z łóżka i uciekł z pokoju. Młoda jakaś kobieta, która spoczywała na tym samym łóżku, obudziła się, wysunęła spod kołdry dwa śnieżne ramiona i przeciągnęła się, otrząsając się ze snu. Spostrzegłszy mnie, nie była zaskoczona; wstała, zamknęła na klucz drzwi, przez które uciekł jej mąż, po czym dała mi znak, abym wszedł do środka. Drabina była nieco za krótka, wsparłem się więc na ozdobach architektonicznych i śmiało wskoczyłem do pokoju. Młoda kobieta, przypatrzywszy mi się bliżej, poznała swoją omyłkę, ja zaś zrozumiałem, że nie jestem tym, którego oczekiwała. Jednakże kazała mi usiąść, okryła się szalem i usiadłszy o kilka kroków ode mnie, rzekła: - Senor, muszę ci wyznać, że czekałam na jednego z moich krewnych, z którym miałam pomówić o pewnych sprawach dotyczących naszej rodziny, i pojmujesz, że jeżeli miał wejść oknem, zapewne nie czynił tego bez nader ważnych powodów. Ciebie zaś, senor, nie mam zaszczytu znać i nie rozumiem przyczyny, dla której przychodzisz do mnie w godzinie tak niewłaściwej do składania odwiedzin. - Nie miałem zamiaru - odrzekłem - wchodzić do pani pokoju. Chciałem tylko wznieść moją głowę do wysokości okna, aby się dowiedzieć, jak to mieszkanie wygląda. Naówczas uwiadomiłem nieznajomą o moich upodobaniach, zajęciach, młodości i o spółce, jaką zawarłem z czterema towarzyszami, którzy mieli dopomagać mi w przedsięwzięciach. Młoda kobieta wysłuchała mnie z wielka uwagą, po czym rzekła: - Opowiadanie twoje, senor, wraca ci mój szacunek. Masz słuszność, nie ma na świecie nic przyjemniejszego niż wiedzieć, co się dzieje u innych. Od pierwszych lat mego życia zawsze miałam to przekonanie. Teraz niepodobna mi dłużej cię tu, senor, zatrzymywać, ale spodziewam się, że nie po raz ostatni cię widzę. - Zanim się pani obudziłaś - rzekłem - małżonek twój uczynił mi zaszczyt wzięcia mojej twarzy za krwawą i straszliwą głowę, która przychodzi wyrzucać mu mimowolne morderstwo. Racz więc pani z kolei uczynić mi zaszczyt, opowiadając mi okoliczności tej sprawy. - Pochwalam tę ciekawość - odrzekła - przyjdź więc senor jutro o piątej wieczorem do miejskiego parku. Zastaniesz mnie tam z jedną z moich przyjaciółek. Tymczasem do widzenia. Młoda kobieta z niepospolitą grzecznością odprowadziła mnie do okna; zeszedłem po drabinie i połączyłem się z moimi towarzyszami, którym wiernie wszystko opowiedziałem. Nazajutrz punktualnie o piątej udałem się do parku. Gdy to Busqueros mówił, zdawało mi się, że słońce zupełnie już zachodzi, zniecierpliwiony więc rzekłam: - Senor don Roque, zaręczam ci, że ważna sprawa nie pozwala mi dłużej pozostać. Będziesz mógł z łatwością skończyć twoją historię za pierwszym razem, gdy zechcesz uczynić mi zaszczyt przyjścia do mnie na obiad. Busqueros przybrał tym razem jeszcze więcej zagniewaną minę i rzekł: - Wyraźnie przekonywam się, senor don Lopez, że chcesz mnie obrazić. W takim razie lepiej uczynisz, mówiąc mi otwarcie, że uważasz mnie za bezwstydnego gadułę i nudziarza. Ale nie, senor don Lopez, nie mogę przypuścić, abyś miał tak źle o mnie myśleć, prowadzę więc dalej opowiadanie: - Zastałem już w parku wczorajszą moją znajomą z jedną z jej przyjaciółek, wysoką, młodą i wcale niebrzydką kobietą. Usiedliśmy na ławce i młoda kobieta, pragnąc, abym ją bliżej poznał, tak zaczęła opowiadać szczegóły swego życia: HISTORIA FRASQUETY SALERO Jestem najmłodszą córką dzielnego oficera, który tak dalece zasłużył się krajowi, że po jego śmierci przyznano całkowity żołd jego żonie. Moja matka, będąc rodem z Salamanki, wróciła wówczas do rodzinnego miasta ze mną i z moją siostrą Dorotą. Posiadała mały dom w oddalonej części miasta; kazała go wyporządzić i osiadłyśmy w nim, żyjąc z oszczędnością odpowiadającą zupełnie skromnej powierzchowności naszego mieszkania. Matka nie pozwalała nam uczęszczać ani do teatru, ani na walki byków; sama też nie bywała u nikogo i nie przyjmowała żadnych odwiedzin. Nie mając przeto żadnych rozrywek, prawie całe dnie przepędzałam w oknie. Będąc z natury nader skłonną do grzeczności, skoro tylko jaki porządnie ubrany mężczyzna przechodził przez naszą ulicę, wnet ścigałam go wzrokiem lub spoglądałam na niego tak, ażeby myślał, że obudził we mnie pewno zajęcie. Przechodzący zwykle nie byli nieczułymi na te oznaki grzeczności. Niektórzy składali mi głębokie ukłony, inni rzucali na mnie podobne memu wejrzenia, prawie wszyscy zaś wracali na naszą ulicę jedynie po to, aby mnie raz jeszcze ujrzeć. Ilekroć moja matka spostrzegła te umizgi, wnet wołała na mnie: - Frasqueta! Frasqueta! co tam dokazujesz? Bądź skromna i poważna, jak twoja siostra, inaczej nigdy nic znajdziesz męża. Matka myliła się, gdyż moja siostra dotąd jeszcze jest panną, ja zaś już przeszło od roku mam męża. Nasza ulica była dość odludna i rzadko kiedy miałam przyjemność widywać przechodniów, których powierzchowność zasługiwałaby na moją uwagę. Wszelako pewna okoliczność sprzyjała moim zamiarom. Tuż pod naszymi oknami stała kamienna ławka pod rozłożystym drzewem, tak że kto chciał mi się przyjrzeć, mógł bezpiecznie na niej usiąść, nie wzbudzając żadnego podejrzenia. Pewnego dnia jakiś młody człowiek, daleko wykwintniej ubrany od tych, których dotąd widywałam, usiadł na ławce, wyjął książkę z kieszeni i zaczął czytać, atoli skoro tylko mnie spostrzegł, porzucił czytanie i odtąd oczu ze mnie nie spuszczał. Nieznajomy powracał przez kilka następnych dni, aż pewnego razu zbliżył się do mego okna, jak gdyby czegoś szukając, i rzekł: - Czy pani nic nie upuściłaś? Odpowiedziałam mu, że nie. - Tym gorzej - przerwał - gdybyś pani bowiem była upuściła ten krzyżyk, który nosisz na szyi, byłbym go podniósł i z radością zabrał ze sobą do domu. Posiadając cośkolwiek, co do ciebie, pani, należy, byłbym sobie wyobraził, że nie jestem ci tak obojętny, jak inni ludzie, którzy siadają na tej ławce. Wrażenie, jakie pani sprawiłaś na moim sercu, być może zasługuje na to, abyś mnie nieco odróżniła od tłumu. W tej chwili weszła moja matka, nie mogłam więc nic odpowiedzieć, ale odwiązałam zręcznie krzyżyk i upuściłam go na ulicę. Nad wieczorem spostrzegłam dwie panie ze służącym w bogatej liberii. Usiadły na ławce, zdjęły mantyle, po czym jedna z nich dobyła kawałek papieru; rozwinęła go, wyjęła mały złoty krzyżyk i rzuciła na mnie drwiące spojrzenie. Byłam przekonana, że młody człowiek poświęcił tej kobiecie pierwszy dowód mej życzliwości, gwałtowny gniew mnie opanował, tak że przez całą noc nie zmrużyłam oka. Nazajutrz obłudnik znowu usiadł na ławce i z wielkim zadziwieniem spostrzegłam, że dobył z kieszeni kawałek papieru, rozwinął, wyjął krzyżyk i zaczął go całować. Nad wieczorem ujrzałam dwóch służących ubranych podobnie jak ten, którego widziałam wczoraj. Przynieśli stół, nakryli go, po czym odeszli i wrócili z lodami, oranżadą, czekoladą, ciastami i innymi łakociami. Wkrótce pokazały się te same dwie panie, zasiadły na ławce i kazały podać sobie przyniesione rzeczy. Moja matka i siostra, które nigdy nie wyglądały oknem, nie mogły tym razem oprzeć się ciekawości, zwłaszcza słysząc brzęk talerzy i szklanek. Jedna z tych kobiet, spostrzegłszy je w oknie, zaprosiła obie na podwieczorek, dodając tylko, aby raczyły kazać wynieść kilka krzeseł. Matka chętnie przyjęła zaprosiny i poleciła wynieść krzesła na ulicę, my zaś poprawiwszy nieco nasze stroje, poszłyśmy podziękować pani, która okazała się dla nas tak grzeczna. Zbliżywszy się do niej, spostrzegłem, że bardzo jest podobna do mego młodego nieznajomego, i wniosłam, że musi być jego siostrą; zapewne brat mówił jej o mnie, dał jej mój krzyżyk i dobra siostra przyszła wczoraj pod nasze okna jedynie po to, aby mnie zobaczyć. Wkrótce spostrzeżono, że brakuje łyżek, wyprawiono więc po nie moją siostrę; po chwili zabrakło serwet, matka moja chciała mnie posłać, ale młoda dama mrugnęła na mnie i odpowiedziałam, że nie potrafię ich znaleźć, matka musiała więc pójść sama. Skoro tylko odeszła, rzekłam do nieznajomej: - Zdaje mi się, że pani masz brata, nadzwyczaj do ciebie podobnego. - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziała - tym bratem, o którym pani mówisz, jestem ja sam. Moim bratem jest książę San Lugar, ja zaś wkrótce mam zostać księciem Arcos, gdyż zaślubiam dziedziczkę tego tytułu. Nienawidzę mojej przyszłej małżonki, wszelako gdybym nie przystał na ten związek, powstałyby w mojej rodzinie okropne sceny, do których nie mam najmniejszego pociągu. Nie mogąc rozporządzać moją ręką wedle skłonności, postanowiłem zachować serce dla kogoś bardziej godnego miłości aniżeli księżniczka Arcos. Nie sądź pani jednak, że zamierzam mówić o rzeczach ubliżających twojej sławie, ale ani pani, ani ja nie porzucamy Hiszpanii; los może nas znowu połączyć, w razie zaś gdyby nam nie sprzyjał, potrafię wynaleźć inne sposoby, by cię widywać. Matka twoja wkrótce powróci, racz więc tymczasem przyjąć ten brylantowy pierścień na dowód, że nie skłamałem, mówiąc o moim urodzeniu. Zaklinam cię, pani, nie odrzucaj tego upominku, który rad bym, aby wiecznie przypominał mnie twojej pamięci. Matka moja wychowywała mnie w surowych zasadach i wiedziałam, że nie należy od nieznajomych przyjmować podarunków, ale pewne spostrzeżenia, jakie uczyniłam naówczas, a których teraz sobie już nie przypominam, sprawiły, że wzięłam pierścień. Moja matka tymczasem powróciła z serwetkami, a siostra z łyżkami. Nieznajoma pani była nader uprzejma tego wieczoru i wszyscy rozeszliśmy się zadowoleni ze spotkania. Nazajutrz, równie jak następnych dni, powabny młodzieniec nie pokazał się więcej pod mymi oknami. Zapewne pojechał zaślubić księżniczkę Arcos. Pierwszej niedzieli po tym wypadku pomyślałam, że prędzej czy później odkryto by u mnie pierścień, będąc więc w kościele udałam, że znalazłam go pod nogami, i pokazałam mojej matce, która orzekła, że jest to bez wątpienia kawałek szkła, oprawny w tombak; zaleciła mi jednak, abym go schowała do kieszeni. Jubiler mieszkał w naszym sąsiedztwie, pokazano mu pierścień; ocenił go na osiem tysięcy pistolów. Cena tak znaczna uszczęśliwiła moją matkę; oświadczyła mi, że najwłaściwiej wprawdzie byłoby ofiarować pierścień św. Antoniemu Padewskiemu jako szczególnemu opiekunowi naszej rodziny, ale z drugiej strony, suma uzyskana ze sprzedaży pozwoliłaby wyposażyć mnie i moją siostrę. - Przebacz mi, droga mamo - odpowiedziałam - ale naprzód wypada ogłosić, że znalazłyśmy pierścień, nie wymieniając jego wartości. Jego właściciel zjawi się, oddamy zgubę, w przeciwnym zaś razie moja siostra równie jak św. Antoni Padewski nie mają doń żadnego prawa, ja bowiem znalazłam pierścień i do mnie on wyłącznie należy. Matka nic mi na to nie odrzekła. Ogłoszono w Salamance wiadomość o znalezionym pierścieniu, zachowując w tajemnicy jego wartość, ale jak możesz łatwo odgadnąć - nikt się nie zgłosił. Młodzieniec, od którego otrzymałam tak kosztowny podarunek, sprawił żywe wrażenie na moim sercu i przez tydzień nie pokazywałam się w oknie. Wszelako skłonności naturalne wzięły górę, wróciłam do dawnego zwyczaju i jak przedtem całe dnie przepędzałam, wyglądając na ulicę. Kamienną ławkę, na której młody książę siadywał, zajmował naówczas jakiś tłusty jegomość, z wyglądu spokojny i zrównoważony. Spostrzegł mnie w oknie i zdało mi się, że wcale go mój widok nie cieszy. Odwrócił się, ale zapewne i wtedy drażniła go moja obecność, gdyż chociaż mnie nie widział, często obracał się z niepokojem. Wkrótce odszedł, dając mi wzrokiem uczuć całe oburzenie, jakie go na widok mojej ciekawości przejmowało, ale nazajutrz powrócił i powtórzył te same dziwactwa. Na koniec dopóty przychodził i odchodził, aż wreszcie po dwóch miesiącach tej krętaniny zażądał mojej ręki. Matka moja oświadczyła, że niełatwo o sposobność tak korzystnego związku i rozkazała mi dać mu przychylną odpowiedź. Byłam posłuszna. Zmieniłam nazwisko Frasquety Salero na dony Franciszki Cornadez i wprowadziłam się do domu, w którym senor widziałeś mnie wczoraj. Zostawszy żoną don Cornadeza, zajęłam się wyłącznie jego szczęściem. Niestety, zamiary moje zbyt mi się powiodły. Po trzech miesiącach pożycia znalazłam go szczęśliwszym niżeli chciałam, i co gorsza, wpoiłam w niego przekonanie, że on także mnie uszczęśliwia. Z wyrazem zadowolenia wcale nie było mu do twarzy, odstręczał mnie tym od siebie i coraz bardziej niecierpliwił. Na szczęście błogi ten stan trwał niedługo. Pewnego dnia Cornadez, wychodząc z domu, spostrzegł małego chłopca, który trzymał papier w ręku i zdawał się szukać kogoś. Chcąc go wybawić z kłopotu, wziął od niego list i rzucił okiem na adres: "Do zachwycającej Frasquety". Cornadez skrzywił się tak, że mały poseł uciekł ze strachu, po czym zaniósł do siebie ten cenny dokument i przeczytał, co następuje: Możeż to być, żeby ani moje bogactwa, ani moje zalety, ani moje nazwisko nie zwróciły na mnie twojej uwagi? Jestem gotów na wszelkie wydatki, wszelkie czyny, wszelkie przedsięwzięcia, aby tylko zyskać choć jedno twoje spojrzenie. Ci, którzy obiecali mi usłużyć, zawiedli mnie, gdyż nie otrzymałem od ciebie żadnego znaku porozumienia. Wszelako tym razem postanowiłem użyć wrodzonej mi śmiałości; odtąd nic mnie już nie powstrzyma, gdyż chodzi o namiętność, która od samego początku nie zna ani miary, ani wędzidła. Lękam się jednej tylko rzeczy, to jest twojej obojętności. Hrabia de Peńa Flor Wyrazy tego listu rozproszyły w jednej chwili całe szczęście, jakiego kosztował mój małżonek. Stał się niespokojny, podejrzliwy, nie pozwalał mi wychodzić, chyba z jedną z naszych sąsiadek, której wprawdzie nie znał bliżej, ale którą polubił dla jej przykładnej pobożności. Jednakowoż Cornadez nie śmiał wspomnieć mi o swoich męczarniach, nie wiedział bowiem, jak daleko rzeczy zaszły z hrabią de Peńa Flor ani też, czy wiem co o jego ku mnie zapałach. Niebawem tysiączne okoliczności coraz bardziej zwiększały jego niespokojność. Pewnego razu znalazł drabinkę opartą o mur ogrodowy, kiedy indziej znów jakiś nieznajomy wkradł się cichaczem do domu. Co więcej, pod moimi oknami brzmiały ciągłe serenady i muzyka, tak znienawidzona przez zazdrośników. Na koniec zuchwalstwo hrabiego przeszło wszelkie granice. Pewnego dnia udałam się z moją nabożną sąsiadką na Prado, gdzie zabawiłyśmy dość długo; była późna pora i prawie same chodziłyśmy po głównej alei. Hrabia zbliżył się do nas, wyraźnie oświadczyć mi swoją namiętność, powiedział, że musi zdobyć moje serce, nareszcie zuchwale porwał mnie za rękę i sama nie wiem, czego ten szaleniec nie byłby się dopuścił, gdybyśmy nie zaczęły z całych sił krzyczeć. Wróciłyśmy do domu w ogromnym pomieszaniu. Nabożna sąsiadka oznajmiła memu mężowi, że za żadne skarby nie chce ze mną wychodzić i że szkoda, iż nie mam brata, który by obronił mnie przed natarczywością hrabiego, kiedy własny mąż tak mało się o mnie troszczy. - Wprawdzie religia zabrania zemsty - dodała - wszelako honor tkliwej i wiernej żony zasługuje na większą dbałość. Hrabia de Peńa Flor z pewnością dlatego tak śmiało postępuje, ponieważ wie, senor Cornadez, o twojej pobłażliwości. Następnej nocy mąż mój wracał zwykłą drogą do domu i przechodząc przez ciasną uliczkę, spostrzegł, że zagradza ją dwóch ludzi. Jeden z nich uderzał w mur szpadą niezmiernej długości, drugi zaś mówił doń: - Wyśmienicie, senor don Ramiro! Jeżeli tak będziesz sobie poczynał z dostojnym hrabią de Peńa Flor, niedługo będzie on postrachem braci i mężów. Nienawistne nazwisko hrabiego zwróciło uwagę Cornadeza, zatrzymał się więc i przyczaił pod drzewem. - Kochany przyjacielu - odpowiedział człowiek z długą szpadą - nietrudno by mi było położyć koniec miłosnym sukcesom hrabiego de Peńa Flor. Nie pragnę wcale go zabić, chcę tylko dać mu nauczkę. żeby się tu więcej nie pokazywał. Nie na próżno nazywają don Ramira Caramanzę pierwszym rębaczem w Hiszpanii, lękam się tylko skutków takiego pojedynku. Gdybym mógł dostać gdzie sto dublonów, pojechałbym przepędzić jakiś czas na wyspach. Dwaj przyjaciele jeszcze przez pewien czas rozmawiali w podobnym tonie, na koniec mieli już odejść, gdy mąż mój wyszedł z kryjówki, zbliżył się do nich i rzekł: - Panowie, jestem jednym z tych małżonków, którym hrabia de Peńa Flor zakłóca spokój. Gdybyście mieli zamiar zgładzić go z tego świata, nie mieszałbym się do waszej rozmowy, ale ponieważ chcecie mu dać tylko małą nauczkę, z przyjemnością ofiaruję wam sto dublonów, których potrzebujecie dla udania się na wyspy. Raczcie tu poczekać, zaraz wam przyniosę pieniądze. W istocie, wyrzekłszy te słowa, poszedł do domu i powrócił ze stoma dublonami, które wręczył straszliwemu Caramanzie. We dwa dni potem wieczorem usłyszeliśmy gwałtowne stukanie do naszego domu. Otworzono i ujrzeliśmy urzędnika sądowego z dwoma alguacilami. Urzędnik w te słowa odezwał się do mego męża: - Przez wzgląd na ciebie, senor, przyszliśmy tu w nocy, pragnąc, aby nasz widok nie zaszkodził twojej dobrej sławie i nie przestraszył sąsiadów. Chodzi nam o hrabiego de Peńa Flor, którego wczoraj zamordowano. Dowiedzieliśmy się z listu, który, jak mówią, wypadł z kieszeni jednego z morderców, że poświęciłeś sto dublonów, by zachęcić ich do zbrodni i ułatwić im ucieczkę. Mój mąż odpowiedział z przytomnością umysłu, o którą nigdy nie byłabym go posądziła. - Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem hrabiego de Peńa Flor. Dwóch nie znanych mi ludzi przyszło do mnie wczoraj z wekslem na sto dublonów, który przeszłego roku wystawiłem w Madrycie, musiałem go więc zapłacić. Jeżeli tego senor żądasz, natychmiast pójdę po weksel. Urzędnik dobył list z kieszeni i rzekł: - Czytaj senor: "Jutro odpływa na San Domingo z dublonami poczciwego Cornadeza". - Prawda - odparł mój mąż - są to zapewne owe dublony za weksel. Wystawiłem go na okaziciela, nie miałem więc prawa nikomu odmawiać wypłaty ani też dopytywać się o nazwisko. - Należę do sądu kryminalnego - rzekł urzędnik - i nie powinienem mieszać się do spraw handlowych. Żegnam cię, senor Cornadez; przebacz, żeśmy cię niepokoili. Jak to ci już mówiłam, zdziwiła mnie ta nadzwyczajna przytomność umysłu mego małżonka, chociaż nieraz już zauważyłam, że objawiał prawdziwy geniusz, ile razy chodziło o jego własną korzyść lub bezpieczeństwo jego osoby. Po pierwszym przestrachu zapytałam kochanego Cornadeza, czy w istocie kazał zamordować hrabiego de Peńa Flor. Z początku zapierał się, nareszcie wyznał, że dał sto dublonów rębaczowi Caramanzie, wszelako nie za zabicie, ale tylko za upuszczenie hrabiemu odrobiny zbyt gwałtownej krwi. - Jakkolwiek mimo woli tylko przyczyniłem się do tego morderstwa - dodał - to jednak ciąży mi ono na sumieniu. Postanowiłem odprawić pielgrzymkę do św. Jakuba z Komposteli, lub może i dalej, byle tylko uzyskać jak najwięcej odpustów. Od dnia, w którym mąż uczynił mi to wyznanie, zaczęły zachodzić w naszym domu różne zadziwiające wypadki. Cornadezowi co noc pokazywało się jakieś straszliwe zjawisko i zakłócało spokój już i tak nadwerężonego sumienia. Nieszczęsne dublony zawsze zjawiały się nieproszone. Czasami śród ciemności słyszano ponury głos: "Oddaję ci twoje sto dublonów'' - po czym rozlegał się brzęk, jak gdyby kto liczył pieniądze. Pewnego wieczora służąca spostrzegła w kącie miskę napełnioną dublonami, włożyła w nią rękę, ale znalazła tylko kupę suchych liści, które nam wraz z miską przyniosła. Nazajutrz wieczorem mój mąż, przechodząc przez pokój słabo oświecony promieniami księżyca, ujrzał w kącie głowę ludzką na miednicy; przestraszony uciekł z pokoju i opowiedział mi cały wypadek. Poszłam sama i znalazłam drewnianą głowę od jego peruki, którą przypadkiem postawiono na miedniczce od golenia. Nie chcąc wieść z nim sporów i pragnąc zarazem utrzymać w nim tę ciągłą niespokojność, zaczęłam przeraźliwie krzyczeć i upewniłam go, że także widziałam krwawą i straszliwą głowę. Odtąd głowa ta pokazywała się prawie wszystkim mieszkańcom naszego domu i tak dalece przerażała mego męża, że lękałam się o jego rozum. Nie potrzebuję ci chyba mówić, że wszystkie te zjawiska były moim wynalazkiem. Hrabia de Peńa Flor był tylko wymysłem, stworzonym dla niepokojenia Cornadeza i wyleczenia go z dotychczasowego błogostanu. Urzędnicy sprawiedliwości, równie jak rębacze, byli służącymi księcia Arcos, który natychmiast po ślubie przybył do Salamanki. Minionej nocy postanowiłam nowym sposobem przestraszyć mego męża, nie wątpiłam bowiem, że natychmiast ucieknie z sypialni do swojego pokoju, gdzie stoi klęcznik; wtedy miałam zamiar zamknąć drzwi na klucz i oknem wpuścić do siebie księcia. Nie obawiałam się, aby mój mąż go spostrzegł lub też, by odkrył drabinę, gdyż każdego wieczora pilnie zamykaliśmy dom, klucz zaś chowałam pod poduszkę. Gdy nagle zjawiłeś się w oknie, mąż mój znowu był przekonany, że głowa hrabiego de Peńa Flor przychodzi wymawiać mu dane sto dublonów. Na koniec pozostaje mi napomknąć kilka słów o tej nabożnej i przykładnej sąsiadce, która wzbudziła w moim mężu tak nieograniczone zaufanie. Niestety! ta sąsiadka, którą widzisz koło mnie, to sam książę, przebrany w niewieście suknie. Tak jest, sam książę, który kocha mnie nad życie, może dlatego, że wciąż jeszcze nie jest pewien mojej wzajemności. Na tych słowach Frasqueta skończyła swoje opowiadanie, książę zaś zwrócił się do mnie i rzekł: - Obdarzając cię naszym zaufaniem, mieliśmy na uwadze twoją zręczność, która może się nam przydać. Chodzi o przyspieszenie wyjazdu Cornadeza; chcemy ponadto, aby nie poprzestał na pielgrzymce, ale żeby przez jakiś czas odpokutował w którym ze świętych miejsc. Potrzebujemy do tego ciebie i twoich czterech przyjaciół, którzy zostają pod twymi rozkazami. Wytłumaczę ci zaraz mój pomysł. Gdy Busqueros domawiał tych słów, spostrzegłem z przestrachem, że słońce już zaszło i że mogę spóźnić się na spotkanie naznaczone mi przez zachwycającą Inezę. Przerwałem mu więc dalszy ciąg i zaklinałem, aby raczył odłożyć na dzień następny opowiadanie o pomysłach księcia Arcos. Busqueros odpowiedział mi ze zwykłym zuchwalstwem. Wtedy, nie mogąc już powściągnąć gniewu, zawołałem: - Niegodziwy natręcie, wydrzyj więc to życie, które mi zatruwasz, albo broń twego! To mówiąc dobyłem szpady i zmusiłem mego przeciwnika, by to samo uczynił. Ponieważ mój ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mi dobywać szpady, nie wiedziałem więc, jak sobie z nią poczynać. Naprzód zacząłem obracać młyńca, który zdziwił mego przeciwnika, wkrótce jednak Busqueros złożył się i przeszył mi rękę, a nadto czubek jego szpady zranił mi ramię. Broń wypadła mi z ręki, upadłem zalany krwią, wszelako najbardziej dręczyła mnie myśl, że nie będę mógł stawić się na umówioną godzinę i dowiedzieć rzeczy, o których piękna Ineza chciała mnie uwiadomić. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, odwołano go do spraw hordy. Po jego odejściu Velasquez rzekł: - Przewidywałem, że historie Cygana będą ciągle wysnuwać się jedna z drugiej. Frasqueta Salero opowiedziała swoją historię Busquerowi, ten Lopezowi Suarez, który znowu opowiedział ją Cyganowi. Spodziewam się, że na koniec powie nam, co się stało z piękną Inezą; jeżeli jednak zacznie jeszcze jaką nową historię, pogniewam się z nim, jak Suarez pogniewał się z Busquerem. Sądzę atoli, że nasz opowiadacz dziś już do nas nie powróci. W istocie, Cygan nie pokazał się więcej i niebawem rozeszliśmy się na spoczynek. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie